Butterfly Kisses
by HarryPotterLover1316
Summary: Ricky is writing about his life with his daughter. Journey through her life and his. She wasn't planned but he loves her. Ricky now has a family that he loves and that loves him. I love this one! Similar Storyline, same characters. R


Butterfly Kisses

_**Butterfly Kisses**_

_**There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life**_

She wasn't part of my life plan. She wasn't what I wanted. I didn't know how much I'd love her until she was born. Amy and I just got into a relationship when our daughter was born. We named her Melody Anne Underwood. I was happy Amy used my last name. It's been five years, I know now she was part of God's plan for me. I spoil her as much as I can. After I realized God gave her to me as a gift, I got religious. Melody and I pray together every single night. Every night I thank God for Melody and my beautiful wife Amy.

_**Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_

She gives me sweet little butterfly kisses after we pray. She's so sweet. One day Amy and I went to the grocery store with Melody. She saw a bouquet of white roses. She fell in love with them. The florist took one off and gave it to me. I put it in Melody's ponytail. She loved it. For my 22nd birthday, she and Amy made me a cake. Melody did most of it herself. The frosting was uneven and Melody felt bad. I told her it was alright and I loved that she tried to make it perfect for me. Even though I was a horrible teenager, I know I did something right to get Melody.

_**Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.**_

Today is her sixteenth birthday. Amy and I threw her a party. She came down the stairs in a lavender gown. She curled her hair just like Amy did on our wedding day. Today she looks just like her mother did at sixteen. She's becoming a woman but she'll always be my little girl. She gave me a hug and I smelled the Clinique Happy her mother always wears. I handed her off to her friends and I realized she was finding her place in the world.

_**But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.**_

_**All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.**_

She asked me if it was alright if she only gave me a kiss on the cheek. I love her more than anything but she's growing up. She kissed me on the cheek and said Daddy I love you so much. I smiled and shed a single tear. I know I've done bad things but I know I did something right. If I didn't I wouldn't have my wife, Amy and my children, Melody, Victoria, and Alessandra. I watched as she graduated high school, graduated college, and got engaged. She left the house at twenty-three to live with her fiancé.

_**She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"**_

Today is my little girl's wedding day. I have to walk her down the aisle then sit aside as I watch my daughter give herself to another man. Amy, Melody, Alessandra, Victoria, and I stand in the back room. Melody is wearing a strapless gown with pearls all along it. She has her Tiffany Engagement ring on her right hand so she can put her wedding band on her left. She went over to me and asked me if she looked pretty. I told her she looked like a beautiful princess. I shed a tear and she asks me what's wrong. I tell her I feel like I'm losing her. She tells me, "daddy you'll never lose me. I'll always be your little girl, even when I'm forty." She has a bouquet with pink and white roses. I walk her down the aisle and give her to her future husband. About an hour later, she is no longer Melody Anne Underwood. She is now Melody Anne Martinez. After the reception, I kiss my daughter goodbye. I watch as she walks away with her new husband.

EXTRA:

Three years later, Ricky and Amy have three grandchildren from Melody, twins she had 9 months after her wedding, Catarina Lynn Martinez and Matthew Ricky Martinez. A year after the twins were born she gave birth to Emma Rose Martinez.


End file.
